Fun in the Muggle World
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Draco urges his mother to get out of the house to have some fun.


**[word] Mundane**

**[character] Narcissa Malfoy**

**[location] Library**

**You must use your Beater 1's least favourite prompt - Department of Magical Games and Sports: Write about someone having fun.(Round 7)**

"Mom you need to get out of the house," Draco Malfoy yelled to his mother.

"Not this again Draco. Do you remember what happened last time?" she responded sharply.

_Diagon Alley was not particularly crowded, but that didn't make it any better. Every direction she turned someone was there judging her with their eyes. Eyes carefully followed every move she took. A sliver of fear ran up her spine causing her to freeze. Her head turned on a swivel. Everywhere she looked there were people. People in dark clothing, like Death Eater robes. She shook her head, it was just people, the war is over, she told herself. Her hand still drifted towards her pocket where her wand was safely stored. _

_"Death Eater scum!" a boy of about fourteen hissed as he passed her. She had enough of this._

_"Think whatever you want, but know that if you were in my position you would have done the same!" Narcissa said to the boy. People stopped and turned to look at her._

_"Don't corrupt him with your wicked ideas," someone from the crowd yelled._

_"Death Eater!" another shouted. Before long everyone was shouting at her, she was brought back to the times of war. _

_Someone pushed through the thick crowd, splitting it. Draco was now in front of her, an annoyed look on his face. Gently he took her arm and guided her through the crowd._

"Where will I go? What will I do? Draco, there is no place for me in Britain," Narcissa said, her voice softening.

"In magical Britain, no. In Muggle Britain, yes."

"I—" Narcissa paused.

"I know you aren't prejudiced against Muggles like dad was. Will you please just try. Who knows, you might find someone to get together with." After a lot of convincing, Darco had persuaded Narcissa to go into the Wuggle world with him, if only for an hour. Draco decided to take her to a restaurant he frequented because it was near the Muggle branch of Malfoy Industries. After the war, he had discovered how profitable branching into the Muggle world was.

Narcissa tightly held Draco's arm as he Apparated her to his office. They took a short stroll to the restaurant. Narcissa looked around in wonder as they walked, there were bright lights everywhere, people talking and having fun. The best part of it was that no one knew who she was or what she had done. The restaurant appeared clean, but Narcissa was still nervous, it wasn't hard to unlearn all she had been taught growing up, but it took some work. Draco kept worriedly looking over at his mother.

"Draco, I will be fine," she snapped after the fifth time he had looked at her in a minute.

"I know, but I worry for you, Mother."

—

The dinner went like any dinner before; there was a lot of small talk and then it was over. Narcissa was excited to go out into the Muggle world again, when you looked from afar it seemed so mundane, but when you stepped forward and took a closer look it had a magical quality the wizarding world didn't. There were things in the Muggle world so vastly different from those in the wizarding world, things dreamed up by people. These things almost made the wizarding world seem mundane, in a way.

Narcissa found herself going out into the Muggle world much more than the one she was born and raised in.

Only a couple of months later did Narcissa run into someone surprising in the Muggle world. She was doing some shopping in downtown London when she saw a bushy mess of hair that belonged to the war hero, Hermione Granger. Hermione must have seen her because she stopped and stared at her, perplexed. Confidently, Narcissa walked over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" she said politely.

"I am well. And you, Mrs. Malfoy?" she responded. Narcissa watched as Hermione looked around her trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"I'm good but I must be going, it was nice to meet you." Narcissa walked away, leaving behind a bewildered Hermione Granger.

She let out a little laugh at the sight when Narcissa arrived at the Manor after her afternoon shopping. One week she decided to go to Muggle America for a trip. She wanted to experience the Muggle world in different ways and in different places.

Muggle America was so vastly different from Muggle Britain, but the same in many ways. When she visited the Empire State Building, she found something called a 'postcard' she didn't completely understand it but she bought it to give to Draco. While in America, she also went to a sports game Draco would have found more interesting than she did.

Draco smiled at his mother when she returned from her vacation. She was happy unlike before and during the war. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. She happily handed him the postcard before heading to her room. The front of it was a tall building with a lot of windows. It had no meaning to him other than the fact that his mother had seen it on her trip. Turning the postcard over, he saw his mother's neat script written all over the back.

_Dear, Draco_

_You are my pride and joy_

_I am incredibly proud of you_

_And the person you have _

_Become. I love you._

_Your Mother_

_Narcissa Malfoy,_

A silent tear fell and hit the ground. Draco stood there thinking of the past, the future, and of his mother. Memories of her playing with him as a child, reading to him. Memories of her protecting him from his father, from Voldemort. Even more recent memories of her being happy and smiling. Draco thought about how his mother had tried to convince him to run away during the war. About how much she had sacrificed for him, more than anyone should have. It was at this moment he realized that she was the most important person in his life.


End file.
